Life's Aim
by IrethOfMirkwood
Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.I.E.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Aim**

Hello!

After my short break… I'm back, with an Avengers fanfiction! This one wont be as long as HAaFF, but will be a good length!

It will be Clint and Phil centred, with Whump galore but no slash!

Bare with me as I have broken my finger so there may be a few typing mistakes that I don't notice, but hopefully it wont be that bad!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

This was written: 12th February 2014 (My best friends birthday!), cont. 123h,

**Chapter 1**

**Flying Free**

"We must run, now!"

Clint heaved in air greedily to his battered lungs, he could feel the tender bruising running up his abdomen and his arm was bleeding freely, to leave a trace of crimson down from his shoulder. "Barney…" He heaved gasping again, "I can't…"

"Clint, run, now." Barney grumbled shortly grabbing his little brothers arm and hauling him on, "Do I have to remind you what they do to you?!"

"They gave me… money a… job… friends, family…" Clint seethed passionately stopping again.

"They also hit you when ever you missed a shot, they teased you, they laughed at…"

"I know!" Clint bellowed. For the sixteen years of seeing Clint, from a baby to a toddler, to an odd child, to a solitude teenager; he had never seen him like this. He was sweating, bleeding and on the verge of tears, all he knew of life had been thrown back in to his face and he couldn't deal with it, "Please Cli-"

"Leave me alone!" He growled, pain now clearly visible in his eyes, Barney began to get impatient with his little brother, "Clint! We move now!"

"I… No!" Clint shouted wildly, leaning back on a low wall.

"I'm your brother, your real family!" Barney approached and hauled Clint upright.

"You were never a good one though…"

"What!" Barney howled like a wounded animal.

"You were never there, you could take me away from the problems but you could never face them. You never let me be, I was…Happy!"

"Happy. You were happy when they hit you, ehh!" Barney grabbed his brothers collar tight, "You know what, I was never happy, for you…" With a grunt of disapproval Barney realised his grip and watched cold-hearted as his brother slithered to the ground, whimpering and hand uncurling from his precious bow.

"Why did I even bother trying, you little bastard."

Clint's face flushed with anger and he leapt to his feet and without thought he began to attack Barney's turned back with the savageness of a bear, but the weak, emotional screams of a child. With a swift movement and more onslaughts of searing pain, Clint was left in the dirt of a side street lost, hurt and shadowed from the passing world.

And his mind flashed to the nights of pain and beatings at the orphanage, the circus and now from his own brother. Before the sixteen year olds world was plunged in to darkness.

Clint grunted heavily as he attempted to shift, he was aware of the chatter and movement of footsteps and suddenly it seemed as the darkness had finally retreated from the on going armies of light. He gasped in a greedy gulp of air, musky but ultimately like paradise to his lungs, before he could indulge in another breath a harsh, dry cough rippled through his throat piercing daggers in his neck and causing him to curl in on himself in to a protective ball.

"Breath, steady now!" _Loud, the voice was too loud_, Clint thought as his head pounded with sudden noise.

He obeyed as easily as he could and steadily drew in another few breaths before cracking open his lids to reveal a pristine white room littered with nurses and a doctor. "Ok, now my lad, how are you feeling?" The doctor stepped foreword holding up a list of notes.

"I'm not your lad." Clint rasped irritably, "And I'm leaving now!" Clint muttered, heaving himself weakly up and before he knew it he was a crumbled, heaving, shaking wreak on the floor. "Come on now…"

"No!" Clint bellowed as loud as his throat would allow and let out a well aimed punch that collided with the doctors upturned nose. As the doctor reeled back Clint's mind settled in a moment,

"_We get outta' hospitals, as soon as possible, boy. They charge you, ya see and for us folk, that's tough." Trickshot's face swam in to view as she pulled Clint up._

With a few groans and involuntary gasps, Clint was on his feet and leaning heavily against a wall, but making progress to the exit, slow, but progress. Just as he was in reach of the door he was restrained by two strong hands and pushed against the wall, _police…_ Clint's mind whirred, under the dull thud of pain, "Stay still, do not move!" He began, "These people are trying to help you, you are not well."

"I am well enough." Hissed Clint trying to fix his gaze to the policeman's eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked and without a reply repeated the phrase.

"I heard you the first time and I am not telling you." Clint smirked pulling finally loose of the policeman's grip, "I ain't stupid."

"No, Who did this to you?" The policeman tried.

"Look, Sergeant Bobby or whatever your name is. I am fine. I am leaving. Goodbye." Clint rammed past the policeman with bleary vision and felt feint once more.

"Come on, lad." Then the policeman reached out and touched the boys shoulder. The shoulder they hit, the shoulder to say he had to shot again and not miss. Involuntary Clint reacted with a strong fist to the policeman's face. He reeled back and was dazed, but by the time he'd got his bearings a semi-conscious Clint was restrained on the room floor, cursing and hollering, kicking wildly in the process.

"You calm down. Now. You are in custody!"

Clint forced open his lids, he was in a small room and he was suddenly claustrophobic. Like a caged bird, that was meant to be flying free.

_**End Of Chapter**_

Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Life****'****s Aim**

Heyy, buddies I'm back. I hope your enjoying it so far, please do tell me what you think!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

This was written: 15th February 2014

**Chapter 2**

**Dangerous**

Clint's cries were relentless, he was becoming claustrophobic, fast. He strained and struggled to control is rapid breaths and the shouts and calls or other prisoners weren't helping. He began to pace until, he couldn't bare to tread the rooms floor, his side beginning to ripple in pain too and his legs weakening with every step.

Within an hour of confinement he was a shivering, heaving wreck tucked up in the cell corner.

"Sergeant, he's not looking good," The policeman sipped at his coffee staring at the CCTV screen, "What did he even do?"

"What blondie? Assaulted a doctor, gave Johnson a bloody nose and black eye and disturbed a hospital environment." The Sergeant let out a small scoff and joined the man staring at the screen.

"Well he ain't gonna be taking us down like this." He mumbled staring up at the worried Sergeant, who gave a nod and retrieved a set of keys from the hook on the wall.

Clint jolted slightly when he heard a key in the heavy metal lock, his mind whirring and creating terrifying stories of what was to come, entwining them with his own memories of confinement. The curled tighter in to his ball, seething between pants of pain and gasps of fear as the key creaked and squealed in the lock. He froze almost to the point of silence when a gruesome grunt was realised as the door swung open, Clint clenched his fists and tightened his eyes until all was dark. "Kid, calm down or you'll get worse." A harsh voice said.

"Your not helping." Said another seeing the boy visibly start to tremble.

"He's not breathing right, you may have to hold up his chin." Said the first. His colleague advanced foreword and reach out to the boy, whispering to him like a frightened animal. Clint saw red beneath his lids, the constant muttering was irritating his headache and he could feel the man advancing. His mind whirred.

"_Clint, you little idiot where are you?" The voice called gruff, "Two shots you missed today, you are gonna wish you were back at that orphanage…"_

_Clint's breath shock as he cowered beneath the folds in the big top canvas, he gulped silently, whispering a prayer, even if he didn't believe in God._

"_Oi, Shot, he's there." Clint felt a gaze upon him and froze ready to bolt. As he heard the gruff laugh and felt the looming presence he tested his luck and left to his feet adrenalin kicking in. Without hope he ran… _

_Straight in to the waiting arms of a laughing Trickshot._

The hand landed on his shoulder and Clint's mind reacted in a way he wouldn't imagine, he was plunged deep in to his own memories and in an involuntary surge of adrenaline he leapt up. He let out a wild punch, learning from the last time and he blindly leapt over the crumpling man, not stopping to check if he'd even hit. His mind was dizzy and black claws grouped and the corners of his eyes. Spots began to dance in his vision and he began to wheeze, another punch was let out, this one hit truer than the last and Clint ran like a terrified animal to the cell entrance. Then he ran ignoring the pain, the darkness, the restriction in his lungs.

Not many where left unwounded as Clint reached the open air. Without a second thought his legs gave way and in a final ditch attempt to freedom he crumbled undignified behind the tip in front of the station. No battered or bruised policemen would have expected a jail break, let alone a jail break by a teenager.

Clint wasn't sure what was happening, _footsteps running. _Yes he could defiantly hear them.

"Call Rob and Casper back and get Tony and Mick, call for backup. The kid is injured, possible a few ribs, he is claustrophobic and is dangerous, don't hesitate using a gun or taser, he must not leave the premises."

It took Clint's mind a few minutes to process, He was the danger…

Summoning the last of his strength with a hiss Clint shuffled low and in the shadows alongside the building, pausing every now and again to recompose himself. _What had his life come to… _He stilled when he heard voices,

"Alright, Si! Done my statement! Were heading back to base right?" Clint rummaged in his brain, _The army, yes, army base._

"Sticking in Waterloo, with us then, Dan?" Another voice added, _Two people, returning to the Waterloo Army base, _Clint deduced.

"Yep, shall we be off." 'Dan' replied laughing, "God, you brought an army truck! How in discrete!"

"Well nothing like showing off!" 'Si' laughed.

_Ok, two men, returning to the Waterloo Army base, driving in an army truck, so I could sneak in the back. Sounds like just the two no accompanying, they must be looking for me. Ok. _Clint gave a weak smile, he reminded himself of his brother, but then his face fell again when he heard the truck door open. He praised any God out there when he noticed how close the truck really was, and using his timing instincts he ran weakly throwing himself on to the back of the truck. He landed heavily on his bad side and cursed quietly, as he overheard the men question the sound. He heaved another breath as the engine juddered in to life and let the oncoming darkness take over as the pain became overwhelming.

Clint didn't notice then engine stop. He was unconscious.

Clint didn't notice the bag left in the back under his feet. He was unconscious.

Clint didn't notice when the doors opened and shut. He was unconscious.

Clint didn't notice the man curse at his discovery. He was unconscious.

"Si, we've got a tag along and he don't look good…"

Clint didn't notice the man feel for a pulse wildly. He had stopped breathing.

_**End of Chapter**_

Feeling evil!

Had a sleepover last night, watched The Reichenbach Fall. Had to watch, "My hostage!" and "Take my hand!" Scene about six times. J

I'm obsessed help me!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Life****'****s Aim**

Hello! Had a LotR and Hobbit Marathon yesterday, Sherlock Marathon tomorrow with my sister! Sorry for the wait btw was working out where this story is really going!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

WARNING: LANGUAGE

This was written: 20th February 2014

**Chapter 3**

**Sergeant Major Turner**

"What the fu…" Private 2 Simon Ashford or 'Si' joined Private Daniel Wills at the back of the truck, dumbstruck, "How did he even?"

"I don't know!" Howled Dan, "But he's not breathing, pulse is weak and he has bruises and cuts everywhere. He's pretty bad beat, Sir!"

"Right ok, we've got to help him. We'll question him later, take him to the tent and I'll get a doctor, Private." Simon's authoritive side came through.

"Yes, Sir." Daniel quickly lifted the boy in to his arms, he was scarily light and Dan was sure he could feel the grinding of broken ribs beneath the boys shirt. It wasn't long before people began to notice Private Wills carrying a half-dead teenager in to his tent.

"Hang in there son. It's ok." Dan murmured to the boy as he laid him on his own cot and started checking his vitals again, "Come on breath." He hissed, then under his forefingers he felt the weak pulse pause and judder unnaturally, "Shit!"

Dan had never been one to perform first aid, to be honest he was unusually the one receiving it! Never the less, he started compressions confidently, humming 'Stayin' Alive' under his breath to stop himself from slowing or quickening. He felt guilty beyond words as he felt the already cracked ribs slip once more.

"Private Wills, what on Earth is going on?" Daniel looked up to see his Corporal, looking down at him with a horrified expression. As if on cue, Si's urgent voice became clear as he and a few medics also entered the tent. Dan didn't register the medics words as they took over the compressions, he just silently, numbly stepped outside and took a greedy gulp of air, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Wills? Care to explain why there is a critically ill teenager in your tent?"

"Sorry, Corporal. I panicked a bit then. Ok, I have just return from giving my statement about the prisoner at base four, and Private 2 Simon and I arrive back to find the lad in the back of our truck. I couldn't just…"

"It's ok Private. I understand. Do you know anything, a name? Where he came from? He can't be older then sixteen." Dan bowed his head, "No sir. He was unconscious when we discovered him, then he stopped breathing and we brought him straight here."

"Ok, we'll just have to wait a see. You did well Private. Dismissed."

"Thank You sir." Dan smiled politely before entering his tent, panic hit him once more when he saw the paramedics had stopped compressions, he quickly went to Simon's side, "Is he…you know." It was ironic really a solider afraid to speak of death.

"Oh, no. His hearts beating, he started to breath a little, but some medics are running over some more fluids and some gas and air to help bring him round." Simon gave Dan a warm smile, he always liked the Private. "Well Done, you save a life today." He clapped him on the back.

A few more medics arrived and a few left, stopping quickly to speak to the soldiers, "Ok, he's stable at the moment, we are trying to bring him round. Then I'd like to move him to the hospital tent, we can help him more there."

"But, what's wrong with him exactly?" Dan asked looking over at the sleeping boy.

"Injury wise he has broken four ribs, that have bruised his right lung, hence the breathing struggle. He is also severely dehydrated, underfeed and exhausted, where ever he came from, it looked like he'd had a fight to survive and get to the truck, he covered in cuts bruises and so forth. Mentally, I dread to think what he could be like, dependant on his personality he may be extremely relieved and grateful on the other hand he maybe confused and scared." He medic sighed, "It saddens me to see boys so young in so much trouble."

"As it does to us." Simon smiled shaking the medics hand, "Thank you." The medic gave a warm smile before she and her small team left. Now only a small trauma team, Dan and Si were left to watch over the boy.

Simon smiled as he noticed Dan had fallen asleep on the floor, the medics were talking quietly looking over the boy and checking his vitals every so often. It wasn't long before the boy started to groan and his fingers twitch, Si leapt to his feet and Dan was woken as the men sat by the boys beside. "Can you here me?" The medic asked leaning in close for the slightest sound. The boy appeared to jolt away from the noise, with a groan, "Ok, lad hold still."

Slowly his lids opened revealed dulled, murky grey-blue eyes; he didn't seem to be focused on anything for many minutes. "How many finger am I holding up?" The doctor waved his hand and stilled it before the boys face. He clamped his eyes shut a few times and blink constantly trying to focus his vision, "Two… three?" He rasped barely audible underneath the oxygen mask. The doctor gave a sigh as he put down his one finger, "Ok, son can you follow my finger please." He began to slowly move his finger. Dan sighed pitifully as the boy followed his finger until he gasped with sudden pain clamped his eyes shut. "Do you know if he hit his head?" The medic turned to Si and Dan who both shook their heads dumbly.

"Ok," He sighed, "Excuse me lad, but I need to check the back of your head."

As the medic reached foreword the boys eyes shot open and he tensed and started to shake, "It's ok lad." The medic soothed and reached the boys damp, matted hair. He slipped his hand under the boys head and just as he began to feel for a wound the boy heaved and coughed, a deep gargle came from in his throat and he flung himself over the bedside retching up and bloody, bile mess in the dirt. But his movement had revealed a dark, bloody patch just behind his right ear. "Shh, ok." The doctor soothed further rubbing the trembling boys back, "Get off." He growled weakly, trying to lever himself up.

"It's ok, we are here to help." Si chipped him as Dan moved to the other side of the bed, ignoring the filth on the floor.

"Get away." He cried as Si's hand reached his lower arm, "No!"

He rolled over and landed on the dusty floor with a sob of pain, Dan quickly reached out to his upper arm and murmured soothing words. With a stifled yelp, Dan watched in horror as the boy scrambled to his feet and stumbled with surprising speed towards the flap.

…_Without hope he ran__…_

_Straight in to the waiting arms of a laughing Trickshot._

_Not Trickshot, _Clint told himself as he slumped in to the arms of Si, "Sorry, don't hit… please." He managed to rasp.

"No-one is going to hurt you son." Clint looked up in to the stormy blue eyes, and slowly he saw the worry and began to trust them, "Can you tell us your name?"

"C-cl-lint… Don't send me back…" Clint rasped before diving in to the waiting arms of sleep, slumping in Si's arms.

_**End Of Chapter**_

I actually really enjoyed writing this, So Dan is a Private, which is one rank lower than Si who is a Private 2. Just thought I'd clear that up.

I'm sorry if my medical knowledge isn't totally accurate but thanks to my many visits to hospital, watching Holby City, Grey's Anatomy and Casualty it should be logical!

See you soon, I'll try to update quicker next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Life****'****s Aim**

Hello, sorry about the peculiar title for the last chapter. I thought Turner was gonna arrive in that chapter, but he didn't, he will appear here though!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

WARNING: LANGUAGE

This was written: 21st February 2014, cont. 22nd

**Chapter 4**

**Sergeant Major Turner**

"Clint… Clint what? Clint?" Si asked in vain as Clint fell as sleep in his arms, "He's out of it…" He sighed.

"Ok, place him back on the bed." The medic smiled wearily, "You two get some rest, I'll call head office and make some enquires." Reluctantly Si encouraged a distant Dan out of the tent and the two men strode silently to Si's tent.

Sergeant Major Edward Turner was sipping a warm coffee at his desk when the call came. "SM Turner." He muffled placing the mug back on the desk.

"Sergeant Major, there has been a situation in the base… involving Private Daniel Wills and Private 2 Simon Ashford. I believe it was best to come to your attention."

"Ahh, Doctor King, I have heard rumours. They haven't done anything untoward, because I could easily make Ashford a Private once more."

"In all due respect, I thing it's best you see for yourself sir." The line crackled slightly.

"Ok, King, where are you?" Edward sighed, taking his cup in his hand once more.

"Tent 32, base 2. Sir." Doctor King muttered before putting down the phone. Edward downed the last of his coffee and placed the empty mug on his desk before leaving the tent. As he made his way to 'Tent 32' he noticed Private Wills and Private 2 Ashford, enter the Private 2's tent, heads down and looking weary and solemn. He quicken his pace.

The tent flap was sealed shut and Edward felt it necessary to announce his arrival, "Dr King?" He enquired starting to peel back the tent cover.

"Sergeant Major." Doctor King emerged opening the last of the flap, "Please come in."

Edward self-consciously entered the tent and saw what seemed like a pale, rough sleeping child on the cot at the back of the room, "I believe there's a story to this." He gestured blindly at the cot. "Of course sir," Dr King started, "Ashford and Wills found him in the back of their truck after returning to base, he had multiple injuries and soon after they discovered him he stopped breathing and went in to cardiac arrest, Wills did compressions, saved the boys life." Edward process the information with a solitary nod and moved to the side of the boys bed, "He sleeps?"

"Yes, sir." Dr King smiled with almost pity at the exhausted boy.

"What do we know?" Edward drew his eyes away from the prone sleeping form.

"Next to nothing sir. Name is Clint, tired, scared and we are guessing he's escaped from somewhere. Very self-conscious, freaked when we tried to touch him."

Edward looked back to the boy who seemed to be twisting slightly in his sleep, he let out a pained groan and his eyes creased in panic and pain. Scaring both the Doctor and the Sergeant Major out of silence, Clint let out a pained scream and started to squirm and thrash in his bed. Dr King immediately started to sooth the boy and soon enough he opened bleary, storm eyes; "It's ok Clint, a nightmare." The boy shot up in to sitting position and rasped quickly, "Why is the Sergeant Major here?"

Dumbstruck Edward replied, "Do I know you. How did you…"

"Your wearing a SM crest, it isn't brain science." The boy growled in annoyance.

"Your observation skills are good, I'll give you that." Edward deduced, to a scowling Clint.

"And, what's it to you?" Clint raised his voice, immediately regretting it as a shot of pain rippled through his skull, "Cos you ain't sending me back."

"We are not sending you anywhere, ok Clint?" The Dr soothed glancing worriedly up at Edward, "But, Clint, can you tell us more about yourself?"

"I don't trust you lot." He grumbled trying to get out of bed.

"Please Clint…" Dr King began to push Clint back down on to the bed.

"Get off me." Clint seethed gripping the doctor's wrist in a vice like grasp. The doctor lowered her head respectfully, but it was the Sergeant Major who stepped wrong, "You may not trust us but you should respect us." He growled. Clint immediately reacted and realised the doctors wrist and stood up, he was short, but still posed a threat, "People should earn respect." He hissed in to the Sergeant Major's face.

"Clint…" The doctor started and Clint, anger reigning in his mind reacted with a quick turn and well aimed punch at the doctor's face, instantly giving her a bloody nose. The next thing he new Sergeant Major Edward was restraining him as he thrash and shouted, "Clint, be still. You cannot win this one." He shouted.

"Get off." Clint pushed away and retreated in to the tent corner fist raised, eyes flitting and scanning each person.

"Clint, we want to help you. You don't have to go back. If you just told us your age and second…"

"Name, then I can join the army." Clint said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yes, if that is what you want." Edward added, moving foreword as the boy relaxed more.

"Yes, my second name and age… That's it." Clint enquired.

"At the moment yes." Edward added.

"Clint Barton, I'm sixteen." Clint mumbled.

"Ok, when where you sixteen, Mr Barton?" The Sergeant tried.

"No, that's not… No." Clint started getting defensive again.

"Ok, okay. So Mr Barton if you want to join the army, you'll have to do a two year training course until your eighteen with the police."

"No." Clint said firmly.

"I'm afraid it's…" Edward started.

"No!" Clint said darkly, more demanding this time.

"Clint, if you can tell me you can adequately handle a gun, take down a person in combat and have a preference weapon and position then I think you should listen." Edward growled losing him short temper.

"Yes." Clint said strongly, "Air-rifle, Shooting rifle, Hand pistol. Could take down an eighteen year old at fifteen and preference weapon: crossbow or normal bow." He said profoundly to a confused Edward, "You see Sergeant Major, not all kids in your precious US get the perfect life."

"If your lying to me… And Clint, a bow, we don't…"

"Of course I ain't. Test me. Shame about the bow though, imagine what other would think if the SM can't even give a candidate his preference weapon." Clint said standing to his full height moving toward the exit.

"Clint, your not fit enough yet." The doctor started.

"Im fine. I just wanna wipe that smug look off our Sergeant Major's face here." Clint growled to an angered Edward, "You can't say that!" Clint imitated, "Well I just did, now what first, sir." He sneered.

_**End Of Chapter**_

I love writing this story!

I know my army knowledge is limited and gun knowledge ends at an air rifle, but never the less I shall write on.

Hopefully I'll do Clint's shoot test on an air-rifle, because I've shot them at Scout and I also do archery so that should be pretty accurate too.

See you soon buddies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Life****'****s Aim**

Heyy! Excited about this chapter, so happy there is so much interest in this story!

ATTENTION!

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED 'FIFTEEN' BY 'ALICE BERESFORD' AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE AMAZON EBOOK STORE FOR ONLY 99P!

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

This was written: 24th February 2014

**Chapter 5**

**Eyes Of A Hawk**

"Si, Dan! Come quick. That skinny lad, he's with Turner!" Private Scott Butcher scoffed and rushed from the tent were a small group was gathering around the range.

"What! Scott, what is going on?" Si shouted after him as Dan rush past him, "What the hell has he done now!"

"That smug look, _sir, _it's disappearing." Clint smirked entering the already gathering crowd, he found himself scanning every one, each had weapons and it was wreaking havoc with his escape plans. "I can't believe your actually going through with this, because I tell you…"

Edward never finished, "Yes, I'm gonna prove to you all!" Clint found himself shouting at the now chuckling and mocking crowd.

"Sir! What's going on?" Si appeared from the crowd.

"Well Ashford, young Clint here believes he is in no need of our training. The little tyke tells me he can shoot Air-rifle, Shooting rifle, Hand pistol. Could take down an eighteen year old at fifteen and has a preference weapon of a crossbow or normal bow!" Edward quoted laughing slightly.

"What!" Si roughly pulled Clint back, "Is this the thanks we get for saving your life? Your gonna get yourself kicked out!"

Clint smirked, "No I ain't. It's true. I do not lie." Clint muttered coolly.

"Prove yourself then, three shoots from here…" Edward halted them and handed Clint an air-rifle. He took it as if he knew exactly where every slip, knock and bolt was and immediately checked the barrel, expecting no bullets as a joke. The cocked up the end and brought in up, everyone seemed to silence. Whether they did or not Clint didn't know.

_Focus, Breath, Imagine _

Clint visualised the shot and clamped his eyes shut, "You ain't gonna hit with your eyes closed!" He heard Edward mutter sarcastically beside him. Clint ignore that taunt and rested his finger on the trigger and with a final breath he tugged down on it. He felt the gun trembled and opened his eyes not caring to look at the target before another shot was taken, and another. Clint zoned out.

Maybe the silence had fallen. No-one spoke.

Clint looked up and smirked under his hair, three shots, centre, bull-eyes. Around people had began to mumble and it wasn't long before Edward stammered accusingly, "How old are you? _Really?"_ He growled.

"Sixteen, like I said." Clint scoffed and turned his back to put the gun down, he felt the clamp of hands over his wrists and before he knew he was knelt in an untidy heap on the ground under the Sergeant Major's muscle. Every was silent, all looking on him horror, "Who trained you?" Howled Edward.

"No-one!" Clint growled staring Si and Dan coldly to their astonished faces.

"I believe him." Dan said weakly.

"Silence. Tell me now! Who trained you? Where did you train? Why are you here?"

Clint winced slightly as his grip tightened, "No-body. I'm a street kid, joined a circus at ten, shot a bow!" Clint was thrown foreword as Edward released his grip, "Truth."

"Ok. How do you shoot that well with a gun then?" Edward asked. Clint skittered to his feet and looked at him, "Eyes like a hawk! That's what they called me: 'The Amazing Hawkeye'. You think that's good, get me a bow and you'll see what I can do." He chuckled slightly standing tall, Edward scanned him silently and nodded softly.

"It ain't much, but we used to do archery as leisure, help with aim." Si explained pushed the bow in to the palm of Clint's hand, "You want a quiver?"

"No, thanks I hold the arrows. Si, thank you." Clint smiled warily and stretched the bow string teasingly.

Edward was stood behind Clint as he took aim, with four arrows in his string hand and securing a arrow on the string Clint looked down the length and adjusted his grip on the worn handle. With a satisfying twang and a sharp intake of air Clint release the first arrow, as if my magic the next was slipped in the place and shot. By the time the first arrow hit the fourth was whistling to the bulls-eye. Each landed in the bulls-eye until you could no longer see the centre of the target.

Blink and you'd miss it.

Opinions were mixed, "Nice shot Clint!" Si and Dan encouraged.

"There is something peculiar about this boy." Edward muttered.

"Freak." Was also dancing him the air around Clint's head and he clamped his eyes shut and hastily made for one of his pre-planned exits.

_**End Of Chapter**_

Possibly a Dr Who reference in here! ; )

Sorry it's a bit short, but I didn't think it needed much more.

Se you soon and please do check out my friends book! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Life****'****s Aim**

OMG! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw how many people have viewed this! Please leave a review, even if you hated every word!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

This was written: 27th February 2014

**Chapter 6**

**Friends and Enemies**

"Clint! Stop, you don't know where your going…" Dan shouted after the sprinting boy, he ran the lines of tents and huts as if he knew every knock and cranny, "Please, Clint!"

Clint took a deep breath before halting and turning to Dan the bow hanging limply from his shoulder. "Blimey, Sergeant Major was right when he said you were observant. How did you even…"

"I ain't stupid. I just look." Clint said shortly slightly irritated.

"Your so young. God, I'd kill for that skill." Dan muttered observing the normal looking boy, he was deathly pale, he was sweating slightly and his eyes shone dull and ill, large brown bags hung under his eyes, "I bet it's tiring though." Dan tested.

"It's fine." Clint replied shuffling awkwardly.

"Your judging people too, not only routes, exits, entrances. It's tiring and your ill."

"How do you know what I do?" Clint was cold.

"Heard about the SM identification incident and I can just tell, your constantly on the look out, never let your guard down do you?"

"You learn not to I suppose." Clint grumbled, "So when am I sparring?"

"What! Clint your ill, I think SM believes you now and plus who ya gonna spar?" Smirked Dan, "Come on, you can spar another day, you need some rest before you fall where your standing."

"I'm ok." Clint grumbled shifting the bow on his shoulder.

"Dr King would never forgive me. As your superior I order you back to the medical tent and to go to sleep." Clint smirked back as Dan turned encouraging him in front of him, "And don't go running off this time!"

Clint was trying to suppress a yawn when he entered the medical tent with Dan a few nurses looked at him sceptically - they had heard the rumours. Dan soon fetched Dr King and she spoke to Clint softly, "Ok, Clint how are you feeling?"

"I'm not a baby, I'm fine, Dan sent me. I don't want to be here."

"Ok, well. Your very pale and by the looks of it your still recovering from a fever. I'd like to check over your wounds if that's ok?"

"Just you…" Clint mumbled eyeing up the other nurses.

"Yes, just me, come this way." Dr King smiled indicating Dan to follow, she led them to the back of the tent, Clint scanning everyone as they went, "Clint, relax your safe." Dr King soothed letting him sit on the cot.

"Ok, Clint your wounds seem fine. But, Clint answer truthfully when did you last have a meal and when did you last sleep properly, before you came to us?" Clint sighed pulling his shirt back on, "Um… What day is it?"

"Clint, I know you know what day it is stop putting it off." Dan warned.

"I haven't slept since my last visit to hosp… um, I mean since last Thursday, I think and I honestly can't remember when I last ate." Clint mumbled.

"What was this about hospital Clint?" Dan asked.

"That can wait." Hissed Dr King, "Okay Clint, has it been days, weeks since you last ate, we really need you to think."

"At least two…" Clint mumbled looking around.

"Two what, weeks?" Dr King asked and gasped slight when Clint nodded, "Ok, we'll get you something to eat and then…"

"I'm not hungry." Clint said bluntly standing up.

"Clint, you are going to eat or you'll get worse, I don't want you collapsing!" Dr King chuckled.

"I'm not hungry…" Clint repeated stronger.

"You must eat, even if I have to force the food down your throat." Dan swore he saw a smirk form on Clint's face.

"Ah, Daniel, I see you've taking a liking to our little circus freak!"

_Great_! Dan thought, P2 William Anderson was a bully, to put it bluntly. "Anderson, I would ask you showed him some respect." Dr King hissed, Dan smirked.

"Alright Doc, I was just teasing the lad." Anderson gave a crocked grin.

"Ok, Dan get him some food, make sure he eats it. I've got to go I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Doctor I really appreciate it and I'm sure Clint does too." Dan indicated to the rocks solid boy who was scanning everyone in the room and watching each movement, picking escaped and hazards.

"Come on Clint!" Dan snapped him out of his daze.

Soon Clint was picking reluctantly at some macaroni cheese and forcing the warm creamy mixture down his throat. "That's poisoned you know!"

"Really?" Clint dropped his fork and turned to a laughing Anderson.

"You really are as quick as they say, bet you've already found your escapes in here!" He sneered laughing slightly.

"Anderson, leave him. Clint, ignore him." Dan ordered guzzling down another mouthful of his meal. But Clint didn't back down, his shoulders went back and he fixed Anderson with a cold glare, "Clint." Dan warned.

"Yeah, little Hawkeye listen to your mentor over there." Anderson smirked.

"What did you call me." Clint fumed getting to his feet, he stood at least a head shorter than Anderson who laughed, "Little Hawkeye, pintsize." Clint didn't think with one swift movement he anchored his foot around Andersons heel and delivered him a swift punch to the jaw, he immediately fell back and crumbled to the ground. Dan leapt to his feet and a collective gasp and then silence echoed around the room. "Clint!"

The shouts and calls fell oblivious to Clint's ears as he bared down on Anderson, thumping him hard on the chest, the mountain of a man fought back with all his might. However, Clint was too small too quick and he landed only a single punch to Clint's ribs, receiving a hiss of pain and a curse for his troubles. It wasn't long before Clint tired and Dan could get close enough to pull him away from the bloody, bruised Anderson.

"Well he passed his sparring let's put it that way!" Dan scoffed, "He took down Anderson with little trouble."

"Blimey, Anderson. Okay then, I take it back, he doesn't need our training, he needs the law for gods sake! He's a flippin' maniac!" Edward yelled thumping his desk, looking up at Dan.

"He's sixteen sir, he's scared, angry and doesn't know how to trust. We think he's had a pretty tough life."

"No shit Sherlock! Where is he now?" Edward hissed sarcastically, leaning on his desk.

"Medical, asleep. We had to sedate him, he was very angry." Dan stared at his feet, shameful.

"He's needs to be restrained, locked up! Not in medical!" Edward hollered.

"Sir, please. Are you really going to let a talent like his slip away?" Sergeant Major Edward was speechless, he stuttered and mused, "Two weeks."

Dan needed no more explanation - he had to control the predator hidden in the hawk.

_**End Of Chapter**_

Well that was fun! Sorry this was a bit late! I'm back at school and I have three series of Being Human UK to watch… AIDAN FLIPPIN TURNER!


	7. Chapter 7

**Life****'****s Aim**

Heyy! Cried at The Musketeers… Cried at Return of the King… Cried at Being Human… Oh dear!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 3rd March 2014

**Chapter 7**

**Day One**

"Two weeks, to prove yourself. If so you can stay." Dan smiled

"Okay. Lets get to it." Clint mumbled.

"Are you feeling ok? I think we should properly just check with Dr. Ki…"

"I'm fine, now sparring?" Clint flexed his arms.

"No, I was thinking getting you a sniper gun, you'd be a great sniper." Dan walked ahead and Clint followed silently for a while. They reached a tent covered shooting range and a broad shouldered bear of a man approached, "Sniper training?" He growled. Dan nodded and pushed Clint foreword slightly, "Can you aim straight, cos I ain't trainin' a useless shot."

"Can you aim straight." Clint smirked, cocky as always.

"You little, do ya know who I am." The man growled.

"No, and to be honest, whether you're here to train me or not I don't care." Clint grumbled walking up to an already set up sniper rifle.

"You'll be lucky if I don't hit 'im." The man growled to Dan who glared at him warningly, "I wouldn't try it, he'll have you knocked out on the…" Dan visible leapt in to the air as his conversation was cut short by an echoed shot followed by a hiss. "Clint are you, ok?" Dan shouted pushing passed the man.

"For Gods sake boy, you could kill yourself, are you 'urt!" He howled.

"Darn gun, I missed the centre." Clint shouted and stared with horror at the target.

Dan and the Gunman looked down the target and their jaws dropped almost in sync as they saw the fresh bullet hole. It was merely millimetres from the central circle, "Beginners luck." Grumbled the Gunman as he shooed Dan away.

It took Clint a while to read the gunman, he'd not said his name and Clint decided he'd just be known as the gunman. He had a ghastly bullet wound to the left of his face and Clint noticed he was missing his left ear, he grimaced at the thought. His wrinkled forehead bore few dirty, wiry scraps or silvery grey hair. He had deep set, dark brown eyes and crocked, bent teeth and he spoke with an accent Clint was pretty sure was a cockney. He spoke with utter surety, gruff, but knowledgeable and he held the gun as if it were an extension of his hand. Clint shot a few more rounds until the gunman admitted it wasn't beginners luck, Clint sniggered at this. When Dan returned he was dumbfounded to find the tent empty.

"Rodger, Clint!" He called out.

"Were out here." A gruff, familiar call came from behind the tent. Dan couldn't believe his eyes when he rounded the corner, Clint was perched high on the rocky outcrop, used as training ground for snipers, he was dancing around the hillside whilst being shot at with paintball machines. Between his positioning and dodging he was firing down positioned targets at various points on the ground.

"He's good, one of the best." Gunman ushered Dan closer.

"Any trouble?" Dan asked hesitantly.

"He got angry when he missed once, but no he's great."

"Hawkeye." Dan smiled at a confused gunman, "That what they called him."

"Well, best get him down, those targets won't stand much more onslaught." Gunman released a deep, harsh laugh and called out, "Alight! Hawkeye down you come."

It was as if Clint didn't hear them, he was halfway through a particularly nasty fire of paintballs shooting them as soon as they left the machine. "Clint!"

"What is he? Deaf?" Gunman moaned, "CLINT!"

Clint heard it that time and was immediately out of the zone he was transfixed in, "What was that for! I was busy!" Clint howled and stood up.

"Time to leave Clint." Clint groaned and threw his gun down, he kicked a few rocks and began his shaky descent, about halfway down he stopped, "Clint?" Dan called, Clint had frozen and grabbed his side, his face immediately paled, "Clint?" He repeated more urgently.

"What's the matter?" Gunman called taking up his binoculars and focusing them on Clint, to his horror Clint removed his hand from his side and called down, "I think I might need new stitched!" As a thick covering of crimson blood began to form around his abdomen.

"Shit!" Dan cursed in unison with Gunman, "We need to get to him."

"Clint! Ok, stay there." Clint didn't seem to hear their calls as he began to waver on his feet, blood still seeping through his shirt. Clint toppled worriedly near to the edge as his mind began to whirr.

_If I'm gonna fall; fall left, not right. _Clint urged himself to fall towards the rock face and he succeeded letting his body crumble in to the cliff wall.

"CLINT!" It wasn't long before Dan and Gunman were scrambling up the rock face, they soon reached Clint who smiled, blearily blinking, "Dr King's gonna kill me!" He laughed, wincing slightly.

"Ok, calm down." Dan smiled resting a hand on Clint abdomen, "The bleedings stopped, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly," Clint smirked, "Like crap."

"We are going to 'ave to carry 'im down." Stated Gunman, lifting up Clint, "Your lighter than you look."

"Well, maybe if he actually ate!" Dan scowled at Clint.

"What can I say, I'm used to it." Clint tried to laugh, but ended up in hissing and whimpering slightly with pain.

"What the hell have you done!" Dr King screeched.

"Sorry about the needlework." Clint smirked as Gunman laid him with surprising gentleness on to a cot. "Ok, then, new stitches for you and some food." Dr King looked warningly at Clint.

"You really need to eat properly." Dr King stated as she tugged efficiently at another stitch.

"I'm fine." Clint grumbled tensing slightly.

"Your wasting away, Clint, we aren't going to charge you for the food, if that's what your worried about." Dr King smiled warmly.

"Really?" Clint sarcastically added, "Honestly, I'll eat when I'm hungry."

"Fine, but do drink, if nothing else." Dr King rounded of another stitch and tied the wound closed, "Please take it careful this time."

"Course doc." Clint gave a trademark smirk and shuffled off the cot, hobbling slightly out to Dan and Gunman and to his amusement SM Edward Turner.

"A sniper, eh!" Edward raised an eyebrow.

_**End Of Chapter **_

Ok so this stories gonna be longer than I expected!


	8. Chapter 8

**Life****'****s Aim**

OMG sorry I haven't updated! Had so much homework! I'll update hopefully tomorrow or Sunday!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 7th March 2014

**Chapter 8**

**Dunes**

"Private Barton. I wish to speak with you." Clint looked up from polishing his gun. Edward almost couldn't believe Clint was still only a boy, he was short in stature, but over the two months he had been at the base he'd developed toned and muscular arms from shooting and a slim, athletic figure. "Sir."

"Barton. I have a proposition for you. You are an amazing sniper," Clint smirked, Edward laughed, "I admit it. We could do with a sniper like you out in Afghanistan. If your wounds and healed and you feel ready I'd like to send you out there."

Clint's mouth feel open, he wasn't sure whether to run or through himself in for a hug, "Will I have to… kill…people." He muttered

"Possibly, you'd be a positioned sniper, I assume you know your place." Urged Edward.

"Then yes. If the business gets bad; I will have to kill." Clint recalled.

"Yes. Clint, but please there is a great team out there who need a great sniper and your perfect for the job," Clint smiled, "You'd leave tomorrow morning and would arrive that evening. You'd meet the team the next morning and do a few training exercises that morning and be sent to location the next day. I believe it's a small operation, to reclaim some information. Of course I can't ensure your safety, but…"

"I understand sir." Clint lowered his head.

"Is there anyone we should tell of your deport?"

"No, obviously Dan, but no...not really."

"No family?"

"You wish…" Clint smirked.

_2:00 am The Next Morning_

"Don't forget me, yeah lad!" Dan smiled fondly collaring Clint in a head lock.

"Who are you again!"

"Don't be cheeky!" Dan released him, "Look after yourself out there, I know your team, I trained with them for a while, send my good wishes. Clint just remember, no putting yourself in danger and a tip with that lot, look after them and they'll look after you."

Clint felt the urge to hug Dan, "Thanks, I'll let them know."

"Clint you've been like a brother to me, really take care of yourself." Clint lowered his face and his mouth stretched in to a small smile as he shifted the pack on to his back, he smiled as gunman appeared with two bags. One was thick and Clint knew it was his sniper gun and the other was a mysterious thin black bag. He slowly took the from him with a thankful nod and smirked as he opened the thin bag to see his precious bow and arrows laid neatly inside. With heavy footsteps Clint ascended in to the helicopter taking him to Afghanistan, before he reached the top he turn and look at Dan deeply, the only man he really trusted, really knew and understood.

"You too, Dan and thank you."

Clint look wearily out of the small window to his left, clouds fogged his view and Clint winced slightly as the early morning sun peeped through the frequent breaks, "Gonna be a nice day, I reckon." The pilot muttered.

"I s'pose." Clint mumbled, he made himself busy checking his equipment. His forehead furrowed when he saw a small, dark blue set of shades, tucked in behind his gun case. He then noticed a small, scribbled note attached;

_Hawky,_

_You never really liked the bright, these will help._

_Dan _

Clint sniggered at the pathetic nickname before sliding the shades on to his eyes, the fit well. Sleep soon beckoned and Clint slipped in to a light sleep before a call awoke him, "Not long now, I can just see the camp."

Clint shuffled and stared out of the window, sandy dunes swept neatly over the landscaped, shifting and flurrying with the wind. In the horizon Clint could just make out a group of tents, he could see many rows of military vehicles lined professionally out to the side.

He smiled, a home, he suppose, a new start, a time to make a good impression.

If everything always went to plan out in the dunes.

_**End Of Chapter**_

Sorry it's short and a little boring will update a better one tomorrow or Sunday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Life****'****s Aim**

Heyy as promised another chapter, feeling in a writey mood so if your lucky you may get another later today! So this stories defiantly going to be longer than I anticipated!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 8th March 2014

**Chapter 9**

**Hawk In Falcon**

"You must be our sniper then, bit young ain't you?" The general smirked slightly, "But I trust Turner." Clint tutted under his breath and shifted his bags awkwardly, rolling his eyes under the shades.

"This way you can drop your stuff off in the tent, then bring with weapons and we'll meet your team mates." The man ordered relatively brightly considering he was in a war zone. Clint followed him obediently keeping his mouth shut, occasionally chaffing at the dry hot air greedily. It was a few minutes of silently walking before they arrived, "I'm Agent Walls, before you ask." He extended a hand out to Clint, who looked at it sceptically before shaking, "Agent? What are you 007?" Clint smirked walking in to the tent.

"S.H.I.E.L.D actually, I'll be on your coms on the mission. Not exactly 007, now I think an introduction on your behalf is due."

"Private Barton, Clint." He replied shortly dropping his bags and shuffling about in the humid tent.

"Fine, then how old are you then Clint, twenty?" Walls guessed.

"Seventeen." Clint muttered taking a training vest from his pack and turning his back to swap it with the shirt he was wearing, "But, don't give me the whole, 'you don't look it', cos I know!" Clint slipped his shirt off and pulled the training vest on, somehow it made him look even slimmer than was possible. "Ok, Grab your weapons and follow me, oh and you might want this." Walls threw his hands up defensively before throwing Clint a bottle of water, Clint took a large draft before grabbing his gun bag, bow bag and a small case containing throwing knives. They left the tent in silence once more. "So that scar, eh?" Walls began.

"Don't." Clint muttered unconsciously holding his side.

"Knife?" Walls pried. When Clint didn't respond he tried again, "Shot slice your side?"

Clint stopped and looked up at the man, "Look, mate. I didn't tell anyone at base, so why would I tell you! I bet you have scars you don't want others to know about!"

"Sorry, mate." Walls tried placing and hand on Clint shoulder, Clint quickly shrugged it off and started walking quickly to a group of soldiers on the other end of the plane, Walls heaved a sigh and jogged to catch up. "Walls, you bring our sniper!" A cheerful shout came up.

"Yep, now Falcon this is Clint Barton. Barton team Falcon." Clint smirked slightly at the name and nodded a hello at the three soldiers in from of him, "Welcome to Falcon Clint, I'm Richard Green, Rich is fine. This is Woody Small and George Harrison." Clint looked at the team, Rich was tall and dark haired, he was well muscled and stood proudly, Woody was a tall beefy man, with a scrappy beard and sandy haircut, he had a few tattoos up his tanned arm and a small scar on his hairline. George was a young, pale Brit with a handsome face and a strong athletic body, he wasn't tall but still stood taller than Clint. Clint judged them all in silence before nodding, the team looked at each other knowingly, "Ok, Clint. We've known each other for years and worked as a team for a year at least, so obviously your one of us, now your job is to cover us, but we'll try to protect you too, ok?" Clint smirked and nodded, _They already view me as a newbie, _"We'll go over to Craven rock and have an exercise, ok?"

"Sure." Clint mumbled. The team set off, Walls waved them off with a whisper to Rich, "Look after him, he's only seventeen, got an old scar left abdo, so watch out for that." Rich patted Walls on the back and walked on.

"So, how long you been in training?" Rich started.

"Who with?" Woody added.

"Dan Wills and Simon Ashford from Waterloo. Been training' about eight months."

"Eight months, blimey." Woody hissed.

"I remember Si and Dan!" George chipped in, "They were there when I trained."

"And me." Rich added, "So how are they?"

"Good, I s'pose. They send greetings." Clint muttered looking to the floor.

"Eight months eh? You sure your ready for this?" Woody teased. Clint scowled, "Why wouldn't I be?" Rich stepped in sensing the tension between them, "Sorry, Clint. We don't mean to offend." Clint shrugged and walked on ahead."

!I don't know about him." Woody whispered.

"I don't know, he's a bit well…" George struggled to find the words.

"Young, odd, awkward." Rich suggested.

"Exactly!" George laughed as they came to the rocky out crop, there was a few targets over the other side and Clint had already settled there emptying his gun bag. "Clint! We're gonna run a few laps of the rock, ok?" Clint stood up and left his bags and nodded walking over and taking off his shades. They set off at a fast jog, almost expecting Clint to waver, but Clint kept up the pace with ease, he'd always had good stamina and he knew it. "So0, Clint know you should be checking out the rock, have a good look around for…"

"I know." Clint muttered irritably jogging ahead of the group. After two more laps they came to a stop and drank. "So Clint can we see you shoot?" George asked.

"If you want." Clint muttered opening his knife and gun case, he held to bow case near.

"What's in this one then?" Woody enquired snatching the case from Clint.

"No of your business." Clint snapped snatching back his precious bow. Rich kneeled down to his level on the floor and looked at him deeply, "I'm thinking you're the reason I was sent with arrow tips and archery targets then?" Rich smiled.

"No shit Sherlock!" Clint laughed unzipping his prize possession, but picked up his gun instead. "Put down the gun then, get shooting!" Rich called from the end of the range where he was setting up an archery target. "Really?" Clint muttered.

"Aww go on, from what I've heard I'm quite excited about this!"

Rich was not disappointed as a arrow landed with a precise thud between his thumb and forefinger when he was putting up the target.

_**End Of Chapter**_

It may not be this evening until you get another chapter. The suns come out! ARCHERY time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Life****'****s Aim**

I'm so sorry I didn't update! Got a load of Homework and wanna get it done!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 12th March 2014

**Chapter 10**

**Caves and Cliff Faces **

"Clint, you go top left rock balcony, you should have clear view from there." Rich pointed up at the rock squinting slightly as the sun beat down. "Yeah?" Rich encouraged.

"I dunno' Green. I won't be able to see the entrance from there and plus…" Clint mused.

"Alright Clint where would you say?" Rich huffed shifting, he was a little fed up of Clint's contradictions now, "Remember not too low or too high."

Clint wasn't listening though he was moving in a silent circle shuffling in the dirt scanning the vast landscape around the training ground, he stopped back to back with Rich, "There." He stated pointing at a rocky outcrop nearly 15 metres up and behind the entrance of the practise 'break in rooms'. "You sure, think about it, Clint! Your out in the open, completely and you probably won't be able to see the entrance." Rich smirked, rubbing his head. He heard George and Woody snicker from where they were sat checking weapons. Clint gave a deep sigh and turned back to Rich, "If you please sir, I'm not stupid, I know where I want to watch from."

"But, Clint…" Rich persisted.

"Look, I'm fine there." Clint growled getting irritated.

"No, Clint. Just listen…" Rich began to talk a little louder, his voice ringing with irritated anger, "What is so bad about the position I picked."

"There's a small cavern behind that large rock in the front and sat there I will just be able to see the door plus the two back exits!" Clint bellowed throwing his gun down; walking away, hands tugging at his hair and seething cruelly.

"Clint! Get back here." Rich shouted after him, " You can't just…" Rich was about to finish when his com crackled in to life and Walls voice sparked cheerily over the other end, _"Ok, I got it working we can start now."_

"Not quite Walls, Clint walked off." Phil muttered as George and Woody stood up.

"_Ok, don't go after him, let him call off. I'll find him. Dan and Dr King advised me on how to handle him." _Walls sounded slightly concerned an edge of serious authority in his voice.

"Ok, Walls, thanks. But, please we are leaving in two hours and we need a sniper." Walls com cracked of and Rich turned back to his team throwing his hands about with an aspirated sigh.

Clint walked with impossible speed, he gripped his bow tightly until his knuckles were white with tension. He knew exactly where he was headed, he'd seen the signs to the range. He sighed slightly as he entered the shaded valley of the shooting range. The heat was often unbearable. He quickly shot a few rounds not worrying with a quiver, the two soldiers already there stared with wonder at Clint's shot, "What are you looking at?" Clint seethed.

"Alright, mate. Calm it." One smirked. Clint seethed and quickly retrieving his arrows he stormed out of the range straight in to a scowling Agent Walls, "What are you doing, you have two hours. Then its down to you." He moaned.

"They are the problem not me!" Clint shouted.

"Come on mate. If you don't at least try to get along your all dead when you get out there." Clint blinked slowly, he knew it was true.

"Look… I'm sorry Rich." Clint was encouraged on by a watching Walls.

"It's ok, mate. Just please tell me if you have a spot before." Rich advised giving Clint a friendly slap on the back, "You're an amazing shot and we are lucky to have you."

"We just want you to stay alive as much as I want Woody and Rich to." George added.

"Yeah, mate." Woody chipped in.

"Now, I do trust you, you were right. That was a better spot and I'll listen to you more often. It's hard out here, I know. But, there's no time to train any more." Rich smiled.

"We do trust ya I know you won't shoot me, that's enough for me!" Woody chuckled, making Clint smirk, "Now jet's leaving in twenty mins, so get ya stuff and meet us by the jet."

"Clint quick now!" George laughed as Clint leapt on to the jet with the rest of the Falcons. They smiled warmly at him, "Got your bow?"

"Of course!" Clint scoffed and dropped his stuff, belting up as the jet hummed in to life.

"Right Clint, rules. There aren't many." Rich started leaning forward in his harness.

"Over coms use only code names. If Walls tells us to get out of there, do it. Otherwise ignore him," That earnt him a laugh, "If your going to com us when were are inside say our code names first, don't be surprised if we don't answer. If we tell you to shut it over coms don't take offence, but do shut it." Another laugh echoed around the jet, all considering the group was in a good room.

"I got a message from Dan this morning, I think I've decided on a good code name for you Clint." Rich smirked.

"So, I'm Oakley. And that's Brit." Laughed Woody lightly indicating to George.

"Oakley and Brit eh?" Clint smirked.

"Why not, and I'm Falcon. And I assume you know yours? Right The Amazing Hawkeye!" Rich laughed and to Clint horror pulled out a screwed up poster, that was scarily familiar, "God no!" Clint laughed, flushing red with embarrassment, "Hawkeye then."

"Of course, nice outfit by the way!" Laughed George and Clint flushed even more, "Purple's really your colour."

"Aww leave it you lot!" Rich punching Clint lightly on the shoulder.

_**End Of Chapter**_

I like this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. Thought the Falcons are a nice little friendly group! Updates may be a bit less frequent because of school work and stuff!


	11. Chapter 11

**Life****'****s Aim**

Updating again! Lucky you! Listening to A Very Potter Musical Songs!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 13th March 2014

**Chapter 11**

**Flying On**

The hum of the jet seemed adequate to fill the silence that had drifted over the team; Clint found himself listening intently to the repetitive din. Somehow it was comporting. George blankly stared in to the jet cabin, Clint watched him closely, it became obvious he was or had been a pilot. As the jet settled down in to flight George's eyes flickered with anxious concern between various dials and monitor. Woody chuckled gruffly to himself, recognising the behaviour of the young Irish blond. "Calm it Brit, we ain't gonna crash mate." Woody shifted in his harness, "You really don't trust Cat, do ya? Here that Cat?"

A light laugh came from the pilots chair, "Your fine Brit!" Cat called from the cabin, her voice muffled by the headset she wore, "If anything explodes you'll be the first to know!" She laughed again and George screw up his nose, "Thanks, that helps!" With a grunt of satisfaction George slumped back in to his seat, his tense harness relaxing as much as he.

From the other side of the jet Rich smirked, "Trust you lot to cheer us all up!" he muttered slightly more relaxed from the familiar banter between his team mates. He was about to speak with Clint when he realise Clint was in no position to talk. He was sat foreword, taunt on his harness, his eyes unfocused, a blank expression plastered on his face, "You alright Hawkey?" Clint shuddered at the sudden close noise and seemed to snap out of the daze her was in. "Hmm?" Clint mumbles slowly returning to normality, he removed his shades and rubbed wearily between his eyes. Replacing his shades he relieved the cramp in his back by checking his gun and bow bags again, for no apparent reason.

"So the circus, eh?" Rich teased nudging Clint with a friendly gentleness.

"Don't remind me." Clint smirked slightly, re-zipping the bag.

"Purple, then? Ouch!" Rich smirked, receiving a small laugh from Clint.

"I wanted black, but oh no."

"How long?" George added leaning in to his harness again.

"7, 8 years maybe." Clint muttered knowing he couldn't really avoid the chat, "And you? How long have you been a pilot for?"

"Knew you were looking at me funny!" George accused, "You do that to everyone right, ya know 'read them'?"

"I guess, yeah. Habit." Clint looked down ashamed.

"No, It isn't a bad thing. I was just curious and for the record. I was a pilot for six years, then gained my dad's wonderful eyesight and I'm out!" George smiled slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clint muttered quietly.

"Nah, It's okay." George smiled warmly, "I bet you've got some tales to tell. But, I guess it's Woody tern for the whole past story? Yeah Oakley?"

Woody grunted slightly, "I ain't really got none, grew up normal. Apart from the story of the old scar, I'm your genuine was lame at school bloke." He indicated to the thin scar line on his forehead, scratching it involuntary.

"Glass?" Clint guessed.

"Yeah, how did ya know?" Woody said slightly astonished.

"Snap." Clint chuckled revealing two small thin scars over his hand.

"Ouch, how did ya do that?" Clint rubbed his head recalling the memory.

"_Clint calm down." Barney begged._

"_I missed, twice!" Clint fumed, "If only I was better!" _

_Without a thought Clint launched his fist in to the nearest surface, which much to Barney's horror was the window. The glass shattered like water hitting the ground and Clint let out an animalistic cry before clutching his hand; the crimson of blood already obvious_.

"ETA. 10 minutes, Walls." Cat's voice broke the silence that had settled after Clint's story.

"So I guess I got time to tell my story." Rich smirked, everyone couldn't help but smile, "And I suspect you'll want to hear about the time I visited Carson and Sons Travelling Circus with the star of the show 'The Amazing Hawkeye - The World Greatest Marksman'." Clint's eyes widened with horror and he let out a comical groan, "I'd prefer no to hear that story."

"I would!" George laughed.

_Rich looked out in wonder as a young boy took the ring, he was many years younger than him and a lot smaller. He was clad in a sleek purple suit, he carried a black bow, like the ones he'd dream about, he'd always dreamed of shooting a bow, as a child he'd been obsessed with Robin Hood and had begged his father to bring him the see the Bowman at the circus. The tent silenced as the boy took a handful of arrow, no need for a quiver. Hi notched one in to place as sent it flying to the bulls eye._

_Every time - The bulls eye. Nothing could stop him. Blindfold. Obstacles even willing volunteers from the audience with apples on their heads._

_The bulls eye - every time._

"Truly, Clint your amazing." Rich smiled wrapping his arm around Clint's shoulders.

"I'll teach you if you like." Clint smiled.

"Really. Promise!" Rich laughed delighted, like a child again.

"When we get out of there yes." Clint laughed, "Of course!"

"Clint your little the little brother I never had!"

_**End Of Chapter**_

Yay! A nice fluffy chapter! I wanted to develop there characters, a reviewer said it was a bit rushed and I am sorry if anyone else felt that. I hope this slowed it down and was just nice to really get to know the characters again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Life****'****s Aim**

Hello! I experience my first Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D episode last night! I have only recently got in to Marvel and so to find Channel 4 in the UK playing halfway through the series was slightly annoying, I saw 'A Magical Place' it think. Anyways onward.

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 15th March 2014

**Chapter 12**

**Falcons Will Fall**

"And we land!" Cat laughed, "And guess what Geo..Brit, no explosions!"

"I knew I could trust you Cat!" George smiled playfully hitting her on the head.

"Okay, so code names from now on, yes?" Rich unbuckled his harness and Clint quickly followed suit, everyone in the jet nodded, "Coms on, Walls?" He spoke in to his com.

"_Coms check; good luck." _Walls voice crackled in everyone's ears.

"Hawkeye, Oakley, Brit and Falcon, on coms and ready to depart. Cats taking jet straight back. We are located 47-820 on the co-ords and out of visual sight of the target in the valley South." Rich relayed. Suddenly, Clint's mind clicked, _This was real, there is no turning back. _His hands began to shake and as they stepped out of the jet the dying sun glistened off his sweat lathered forehead, _"Hawkeye, you can do this. Its simple, trust Falcon and your safe. Good luck." _For the first time Clint was thankful for Walls' optimism.

The Falcon gathered close to the valley edge and looked at each other worry and anticipation was written on George's face, but deep somewhere a determination. Woody's face was set in a permanent concentration and Rich smirked with confidence at his team. "I don't wanna give a great speech, but we can do this. We are all capable. Brit your on hacking and deception," Clint looked amazed George - A hacker?

"Don't look so surprised, Hawk!" George chuckled.

"Right, so Brit and I are going straight to the entrance point at the side, Oakley, take Hawkeye and find a look out, we will not enter until you are sure we are clear. When we are in we will find a secure place to stay until Oakley arrives, Oakley I want you to patrol in a circle around us, you got the blueprints?"

"Ya." Woody flourished a folded piece.

"Ok, now when we are inside we will complete the mission, there are two moles inside and we need to bring in the rest for questioning. The lead group will stay inside. If any large groups of patrolling guards gather Hawkeye it's your job to split them up; send a shot to the face below you, they'll be sure to investigate." Clint nodded sternly.

"We are going to leave straight via the doorstep," Rich smirked, "If we are pursued be careful Hawkeye, do not shoot any who are no guards, we need them. There are a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents over the other valley ready to move in when we are done. Good luck." Rich smiled, he was enjoying the buzz of an army mission, if the Falcons did well here they'd be out of the army and training with S.H.I.E.L.D in no time.

"Hawkeye, you got a spot." Woody muttered as the stood at the base of the valley.

"Yeah, I've got full view of the entrance and exit points, but I have limited of the courtyard, let them know will you." Clint muttered shifting his bags on his back, "You go on, I'm fine getting up there."

"Okay, keep Walls on coms and keep in touch with Brit, he'll be doing least, second option me and then Falcon, okay?" Woody smiled as Clint calculated his path up the rock face. With a firm nod Clint began his climb and Woody made his way round to the back of the solitary building.

Gun in hand Clint watched intently, there were few oblivious guards patrolling the building. Two soon donned their spot and began to head towards the entrance point, _"Brit, two guards in at the entrance, so watch your back." _He muttered in to the com shifting his gun.

"_Okay thanks Hawkeye, we are in fine and are outside the office where we believe the papers to be kept." _Clint sighed when the reply came, he left his com on curious to here what was happening inside.

"_Good luck"_

Clint was beginning to waver, the sun was starting to go down and the cold was drawing in, his eyelids batted, but he scolded himself. _"Hawkeye, Walls. They are in. So spoken contact, they are all fine, Brit got a punch to the gut, but he's ok." _

"_Ok, thank you Walls. What are they hoping to find in there?" _Clint asked.

"_Wait a moment Hawkeye, Falcons coming up." _

"_Walls, Hawkeye. Its worse than we thought." _Rich's voice came across panting and worried, _"Bombs, they have bombs, here on sight." _

"Shit!" Clint swore out loud, his heart fluttered. He began to panic once more, no-one had mentioned bombs in briefing. Keen eyed as ever watched as guards quickly vanished in to the building. It was going wrong, he knew it and he was powerless to stop it. _"Brit, Woody, Falcon. Guards have entered the building you've got to get out of there!" _Clint yelled in to his com. Just as Clint couldn't take it anymore, the exit door burst open and a lone Brit sprinted out, Clint gasped, Woody? George?

"_Hawkeye can you see me?" _Richs voice was clearer.

"_Yes, where are the others?" _Clint asked worried he started to stand and descend the cliff face.

"_Hawkeye stay there, that's an order. Brit and Oakley are round the back, Brit has a broken rib, Oakley is fine. You are in danger when your stood up get down!" _

Clint was about to accept the order when an almighty roar of sound filled the air, a collected cloud of smoke bellowed from the side and back of the building and Clint's heart thudded in his ears, the silence was eerie now.

"Woody…" Richs voice filled the com.

"Brit…" Clint joined him.

The com crackled with no rely, Clint knew. First came the grieve like a great wave, then the underlay of anger, fear, worry and the urge to get to Rich.

When Clint next looked up, eyes brimming with tears Rich was surrounded by who he assumed was the organisation. They killed Woody, Brit and they were going to kill them all…

_**End Of Chapter**_

Is Clint going to do something stupid? Yes!

Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed; I did split it so it was less hurried. So sad Woody and George died :'(. I go through this pain for you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Life****'****s Aim**

Woo! Fancy dress party tonight, going as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent! Three of us dressed as agents, I hope we don't scare anyone! I'm going with a bow… obviously.

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 16th March 2014

**Chapter 13**

**Lone Falcon**

Previously:

When Clint next looked up, eyes brimming with tears Rich was surrounded by who he assumed was the organisation. They killed Woody, Brit and they were going to kill them all…

"Rich!" Clint yelled, eyes watering, completely ignoring the use of code names now.

"_Clint calm down, your not going to help Rich by shouting, ok? Clint I need you to get out of there. Your too young technically to be on this mission and we need you safe. Ok? Don't shoot anyone, half of them are moles and there are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents coming to take the rest in for questioning." _Walls sounded remarkably calm and Clint acted off him, face set in a determined scowl her ignored the order…

Completely.

The rocks and dust beneath his feet clouded and Clint coughed, he'd left his gun up on the verge and he cursed it. He retrieved the bow from his back. As his feat came to solid flat ground Clint realised in his blind panic he was in full view of the 'for-war group'. They watched him intently and Rich couldn't help but shout a few time, "Get out of here Hawkeye!" Clint heard this time.

"They are not getting away with this." Clint seethed, tears lining his vision once more.

"I'm sorry Hawkeye, it's over." The leader stepped foreword a heavy Afghan accents curling his words, the moles in the group now became obvious backing away from the four of five gun wielding general 'villains' in the group.

"Let Falcon go." Clint said firmly raising his bow and pulling the string taunt.

"You can't shoot us all." The five gun men brought there guns to Rich who tensed and threw his hands up dropping the few weapons he possessed, "Hawkeye, please get out of here." Rich said firmly.

"Yes, little Hawk listen to your boss. That may be the last order you get." The leader cocked his gun and the other followed suit. Clint could see they were serious, Rich was no hostage, he was going to be killed. Without another thought Clint ran foreword a few paces, "Stop! Hawkeye. Go!" Rich shouted, before looking up to the leader, "You will get no information from me. You will not have the pleasure of killing me. And you will not kill all the Falcons." Rich grinned, almost triumphantly; valiant in the face of death.

"Oh yes, Falcon." The leader smirked.

"Yes." Rich replied strongly, he turned his head slowly to Clint and gave a small smile, a smile a father would give to a son, a brother to a brother. In one swift movement he brought his hand up and loaded the small pistol he held. Clint was too late to stop him, "No! Rich!"

The shot echoed for what felt like hours, it was followed by an animalistic scream from Clint as the five gunman step back from the crumpled body of Rich.

"Hawkeye. Your Falcon is dead, now it's your turn." The leader turned, every word bit at Clint's heart and just before he thought it would break of grief another power overcame him.

Anger.

"Get away from him." Clint seethed, "I do not care for death, but you will die."

"Yes, you will, boy!" The leader smirked, Clint replied with a similar smile as the leader dropped a few grenades to the ground and took out another gun. Clint, knew what he could do, to kill them all.

_Don't shoot anyone_

Walls voice echoed in his head as he took a precise arrow out of his quiver and aimed it at the grenade. He was way past the stage of reason, the anger was taking over, he was acting of grief now.

"This is an exploding arrow, a prototype. It has enough power to blow that grenade though!" Clint laughed.

"Do it!" The leader snarled.

And Clint did.

From across the valley Phil Coulson swore as he felt the ground tremble and a ball of fire rise up over the base. "Quickly!"

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents ran, skidding down the dunes on all fours until they reached the bottom mouths agape to see the wreak. A large building was mostly destroyed and smoke and small fires were radiating off of it like a video game, body lay around and Coulson snapped under his breath, "Find our men, or the Falcons, get them to medics if they are…"

He didn't need to finish that sentence. The team spread out, the moles were all dead and Coulson knew it before he even checked, they were so close to the drastic hole in the earth, stained black with soot. "Sir." A call came from the other side of the explosion site nearer the rock face. There were two bodies, one clearly an Afghan and the other a small solider; Coulson hurried over. "The Afghan's alive, the solider only just, he's in a bad state."

"Looks like he knew what he was doing, how to survive." Coulson deduced looking at the bow, "An explosive arrow was sent to the base, look like it came in use."

"Sir, what do we do? He's barely breathing." The agent asked, supporting the young mans head, "Sire?"

"Ok. Sitwell, Hill, take the boy back to the jet. May and I will take the Afghan to the rest of the team they can take him to a secure base for questioning." Coulson added keeping calm as always. Sitwell and Hill advanced on the boy lifting him with ease, "He's so young." Hill grimaced, "Yes, he's 17. A sniper. We've been following him for some time. Been in quite a bit of trouble, was arrested in Iowa, escaped from the jail and made it here. He called Clint Barton. Look after him." Coulson said knowledgably looking down with sadness at the boy. His helmet had been removed and there was a large gash across him face, blood pouring freshly down his face. His breathing was shallow and his throat rasped with every attempt at a breath. He was going to die…

_No! _Coulson told himself, _this kids gone to hell and back, he won't, can't give up now._

_**End Of Chapter**_

Not going to cry! If you are crying good!

See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Life****'****s Aim**

Party was amazing! Onwards! So glad your enjoying this!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 17th March 2014

**Chapter 14**

**Singed Feathers **

"Hill." Sitwell called out as they approached the jet, the boy was cradled in his arms blood still pouring from his head wound, "Hill get someone, quick." Sitwell stressed as he felt the slim figure shudder and jerk. Agent Hill looked back with a determined nod and set off at an unrivalled sprint, calling to the jet, pleading for a medic. He prayers were answered when two emerged and met her half-way.

"Ok, Clint. Shh." Sitwell stroke the boys hair as his limbs jerked and seized uncontrollable, he gasped and gaped, but no breath passed his lips. His eyes wrinkled in pain and he let out a silent scream before casting over sideways, fit over. No breath was taken. "No…" Sitwell muttered, "Come on Clint, not now." Sitwell whispered clenching his fists and kneeling above the boy. Hill was getting nearer but she picked up pace when she saw Sitwell painstakingly compression Clint's now bare chest. The medics called to each other as they approached.

"Ok, thank you Sitwell." One smiled thankfully as he dropped down beside the boy the other continued the compressions for another few minutes. The night was drawing in fast and the cold air wasn't making the situation any better. "Ok, we have a pulse, slight breathing." The medic called relieved face plastered and panting in a cold sweat. Hill edged closer to Sitwell as they watched on with minimal hope, "I'm going to call Coulson." Hill announced turning away from the scene slightly.

"Coulson, he's alive just. We lost him for about ten minutes, but he's back for now… Yes I understand…Right away sir." Hill finished her conversation and turned to find Sitwell scooping up the shivering boy.

As they neared the jet Hill gasped under her breath, the blinding white lights soon illuminated the two agents, the medics and the prone Clint. He lights revealed the horrific burns plastered up Clint's side, dark patches of scorched skin covering the left of his abdomen and chest. His left arm was almost completely black with burns and his shirt was barely recognisable as it lay in scorched tatters around his waist. He was rushed in to the jet before Hill could even comprehend the damage.

The jet silenced as the dust settled and it speed through the eerie, cold Afghan night scene. The medics had settled after fixing Clint up to various machines, and were now tending his wounds. Sitwell and Hill looked on in complete shock and awe at the boy - the miracle. He was connected to a heart monitor, breathing monitor, an IV line and various other medical machines neither Sitwell nor Hill could identify. As the medic finished off his stitching on Clint gashed forehead he stood, stretching his legs and giving his team-mate a pat on the back. He turned to the silent onlookers, "It's amazing. He should be dead." He smiled.

"The verdict?" Sitwell asked quietly.

"Well, the head injury is deep, will scar but should heal. His abdo and chest are littered with burns will scar and will probably never heal properly, will be painful I imagine. Broken elbow. And a few broken ribs from the…" The medic trailed off.

"Compressions." Sitwell finished looking down ashamed.

"No. Don't you dare. I think he will have preferred a few broken ribs to death." Hill added smiling warmly at her companion.

"We've informed Coulson. I don't know how he's going to be when he wakes up." The medic added, "He'll be confused and the rest of his team are dead so you can imagine the grief he will feel. He'll try to persuade us it was his fault, but we must persist."

"You've done this before." Hill smiled.

"Of course, working with you lot." The other medic stood up after finishing the bandaging now littering Clint's chest. Sitwell and Hill couldn't help but smile at that, "Can I ask something?" Hill advanced.

"Of course."

"He's so young, why would he do that? He's just so small, vulnerable, why would he army allow him to join this mission?" Hill sobbed slightly looking at the boy.

"I believe only Coulson can answer that. From what we can tell he hasn't eating in days maybe weeks, he has a minor, healing repetitive stress injury, right arm, which leads me to suggest he was constantly training, shooting that bow of his. He was obviously something else, or the army would have never let him out there. Maybe he found a sanctuary in the army, an escape." The medic suggested.

Sitwell and Hill decided to sit at the boys side as the jet glided like a bird over the land. They had questions for Coulson…

_**End Of Chapter**_

Only short, but nice.

Just to let you know in this climate it would be extremely hot in the day and turn bitterly cold at night (learnt this from Robin Hood J)


	15. Chapter 15

**Life****'****s Aim**

Sorry for the wait, I was busy revising!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.E.I.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 21st March 2014

**Chapter 15**

**Heart Over Head**

"Seventeen! Coulson?" Hill screeched confronting Coulson once he arrived outside the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital.

"Hill, I know. How is he?" He clasped a hand on Hills shoulder and looked at Sitwell with a sympathetic smile.

"Alive. Just, he's in ITU. There seeing to him there, they reckon he won't wake for a few days." Sitwell relayed.

"Shall we go see him?" Coulson smiled slightly leading his two agents in to the hospital, through the maze or corridors and to ITU.

Clint was as pale as death, burns bandages stretched like a web across his abdomen. His breathing was sallow and steady under the constant beeps and whirs of the monitoring machines. Coulson, Sitwell and Hill sat in silence as they did before just watch, not expecting anything to happen. "Do S.H.I.E.L.D want him?" Hill tested the silence.

"Not at all, I've got to speak to Fury, but no." Coulson sighed.

"He'd make an unbeatable agent." Sitwell added.

"And we did need a new sniper partner for Romanoff." Hill added a pleading look in her deep eyes, "He'd be great."

"I know, but really. That's the worst thing we could do to this poor lad now. After everything he's been through. Then through him in to a worldwide agency, demanding he become an agent." Coulson removed him glasses slowly.

"I suppose…" Hill muttered reaching out to stroke the boys damp hair, then she stopped, "Doesn't he have a fever?"

"Yes. Why?" Coulson muttered slightly alarmed, readying himself to hit the help button.

"He's not hot… nor sweating. I think…" Hill began, Sitwell finished.

"His fevers broken. That's good right?" Sitwell asked.

"Yes, but I think we should call a doctor never the less." Coulson stated responsibly. As Coulson pressed the button a slightly groan came from Clint. They all hurried around him, not speaking when his eyelids flickered open, "Are they dead?" Where the first words to form, coming out as a vague whisper, "The gunmen."

"All, but one Clint yes. Im not going to lie to you." Coulson started as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Everyone mistake it for grief of his team mates. As they all lowered their heads a shout was realised, that clawed at Clint's dry throat, "WHY ARE THEY NOT DEAD, THEY DESRVED TO DIE."

Silence followed as a doctor came in to the room, Coulson had backed away shocked and Clint was shaking, fuming. The doctor tried to approach to calm him. "Get away!" Was the next shout as Clint shot up, seeming oblivious to his injuries. Deep down, Clint knew there was pain, but he left none as the anger smothered it. "Please calm down…"

"I'm getting out of here." Clint said firmly, testing his legs.

"Clint, we will stop you. You are still hurt and under our protection now. You have been asked not to leave. Whether your team are here or not, you listen to me now, stop acting like an… an animal…" Coulson trailed off instantly regretting his words, he'd never been great with them.

For a moment Clint stood still. All his hauteur had fallen away, and his bottom lip trembled with sudden grief. Then something flashed in his eyes and almost quicker than Hill's or Sitwell's eyes could follow Clint had his hand around Coulson's neck, threatening to squeeze. The agent, amazing, was too surprised to move, and as Clint forced him up, he complied, gesturing for Hill and Sitwell to back off. With a swift movement Clint had Coulson lent on the corner of the bed and with a skilled kick to the back of the knees Coulson was thrown over the side, landing heavily on the floor. Clint tried to punch the crumpled heap, but before his fist connected with skin Coulson had leapt to his feet, as if pulled up by strings. Clint tried to punch him again, with the other fist, but Coulson was ahead and twisted his arm behind his back. Clint writhed furiously, trying to loosen the grip, and Coulson in response pulled his arm up savagely. He gasped in pain, and suddenly all his injuries joined in drowning him in pain beyond compare, Clint seemed to collapse and lay without struggling Coulson still restraining him, his chest heaving along with Clint's own, "Do not think it is wise to use those tricks on me. You are injured and confused."

A thick silence then fell over the room, only broken by Clint's rapid panting and the odd painful moan, no one dared to move.

"Will you attack me again?" Coulson asked calm again.

His only reply was a solitary shake of Clint's head. Slowly, he let go of his arm and he sat up, his hair sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat, his grey eyes bright with hate.

"Now will you listen?"

"Will you insult me?" Clint backed against the wall trembling in pain.

"I understand your hurt Clint, I know. You shouldn't be here, but we saw in you a talent, a talent beyond compare. And you deserved to be saved. You killed, against order Clint, do you understand?"

Nodding, Clint stared blankly at the floor slumping slightly on his injured side, and Hill felt her heart constrict with pity for the boy. All his rage and hatred had evaporated as quickly as it has arrived and suddenly he was seen true as a pained, small and very forlorn child.

"I was angry, I didn't think." Clint began his explanation.

"You let you heart rule your head, I understand. Only others do not." Coulson smiled chuckling slightly, "There is no shame in that."

At this point it seemed everyone relaxed.

"So no more arguing, I do not wish to spend the rest of my day wrestling with an injured lad." Coulson helped Clint limp back to bed.

"You landed quite heavily, sir, are you ok?" Sitwell started, still a little stunned by Clint's temper and strength, he watched him nervously. "I did." Coulson replied smiling again, "Clint sure is agent material, even when injured." Clint couldn't help but smile back.

"Agent?" Clint asked.

"Do not worry." Coulson dismissed.

"No, I want to know…"

_**End Of Chapter**_

Yay!


	16. Chapter 16

**Life****'****s Aim**

Heyy! I'm back with another chapter! Finally thanks to a very observant reader S.H.I.E.L.D is spelt right in the summary! Haha!

Two more character entering here! Obviously Fury and one of my favourite guys!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.I.E.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 23rd March 2014

**Chapter 16**

**Director Fury**

"Sir?" Coulson looked up hopefully, shifting in his chair, slightly overpowered by the man before him. His single eye visible drifted downward and his face relaxed in to a thoughtful stance, mouth set, brows relaxed. He drummed his finger on the desk, _dum dum dum,_ like a drum they pounded. Then he stop clasping his hands and bringing then under his chin.

"Ok, bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else, preferably. But know this Coulson he's your responsibility, normally I wouldn't, but this ones different." He stated eye staring.

"Thank you sir," Coulson visibly relaxed and leant back slightly, then bit his lip, "He is already here sir, in the infirmary."

"Coulson?" Fury asked one eyebrow risen and sitting up as if to stand.

"Sorry, sir. Let me explain…" Coulson said quietly.

"This better be good, Phil." Fury stood and began to pace, the short thud of his pace drumming once again. And so Coulson began,

"He was part of the Afghanistan operation. When we got there he was just alive. The murders recently written to his file are the people we were after there…" Fury looked up and Coulson silenced.

"He was the one who shot the bomb, correct?"

"Yes, Fury sir. His team was all killed and he set off the bomb. We found him and brought him back to the helicarrier and they took him straight in."

"And how long will he be in there?" Fury asked recommencing his pacing.

"We aren't entirely sure, to be honest. He woke a few days earlier than expect and well I will spare you the details of what happened. He has burns on left abdo and arm, they'll never heal fully, a scarring heads injury. Other than that sir, he's fine. I reckon a few more days they'll keep him in."

"Oh, but Coulson. I am interested in to what happened. From what I heard you have a few bruised ribs." Fury snickered.

"What? Sir how did?" Coulson stuttered confused.

"Coulson, don't worry yourself. I am the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. You think I don't know every little thing that goes on around here." Fury spoke loudly with a rather patronising tone.

"Of course sir." Coulson nodded.

"I'm telling you Coulson your problem now. Dismissed." Coulson scrambled out of the office.

He was walking quickly, god knows where. He was deep in thought and didn't notice when a man came in to step beside him. He lent closer to Coulson's ear and spoke loudly, "How's the ribs?"

"Shit!" Coulson didn't scare easily and his friend laughed loudly, "God, never do that again!"

"Sorry, Coulson, sir!" He laughed, New York accent mocking, "He's got quite a fighting style though."

"You saw it too then…" Coulson mumbled.

"Fury didn't want me to, but his CCTV files aren't to hard to get to."

"You hacked then… again!" Coulson scolded, "Jesus, Fury's going to kill you."

"Nah, I'd like to see him try." He laughed again.

"Now, that would be a sight." Coulson muttered face still fixed.

"So, where are you going?" He whined, like a small child, chapping at Coulson's heels as he sped up.

"I'm going back to the infirmary to speak with the boy, Clint." Coulson spoke without emotion, "Don't you have some tech to fix or something."

"Oh, I'm not busy. I'll come if you want. Clint, eh?"

"You knew he's called Clint. You've probably hacked his file too." Coulson stopped turning to him.

"I'm hurt!" He exclaimed, feigning emotional pain, clasping his fist to his chest.

"No, your not. You have a heart of rock or iron." Coulson mumbled. The man returned with an immature smirk and quickly followed Coulson as they reach the infirmary. Coulson huffed a deep breath, "You can come if you want, you might be able to help someway. Don't' say anything stupid, please. Don't' wind him up. Don't mention the Falcons. In fact don't say anything." Coulson demanded before staring at the man coldly and entering the building.

"Whose he?" Clint demanded as soon as Coulson walked in, "And where are Hill and Sitwell?"

"Hill is… Busy and Sitwell is training, he'll be back later I expect." Coulson muttered avoiding the first question, "How are you feeling?"

"How are the burns?" The other man said cheerily and received a cold stare from Coulson, "Sorry." He mumbled grumpily.

"Fine." Clint said between his teeth, "Now, Coulson, who is he?"

"Clint, calm down. This man may be able to help you around S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You mean Fury accepted my request?" Clint sat up.

"He's a bit sceptical, but yes." Clint smiled.

"Welcome Agent Barton!" The other man scoffed.

"How does he know my name! And who are you!?" Clint demanded. Coulson rolled his eyes and sighed, "Clint this is Mr Tony Stark, renowned genius, billionaire and part."

_**End Of Chapter**_

You guys are lucky! Dr Who reference and Tony! Extra points if you can spot the reference!


	17. Chapter 17

**Life****'****s Aim**

Hi! I love writing with Tony! It's so fun!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.I.E.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 24th March 2014

**Chapter 17**

**Hawks Hate Iron**

Clint stared blankly back at Coulson, "And Tony Stark is?"

Tony, seemed genuinely hurt this time, "Coulson he doesn't know who I am." Coulson huffed, "And should he?"

"Yes!" Tony huffed and Clint smirked slightly at the mans antics.

"Tony," Coulson warned, "Don't worry Clint, now how are you feeling?"

Clint shifted slightly awkward, "Ok, I guess." He mumbled trying to sit up, wincing slightly, "I just wanna do something!"

"I know, but you are no way fit enough, but if you want I can bring down the S.H.I.E.L.D application forms, how about it?"

"Why not," Clint mumbled, staring at Tony who was pacing. Coulson left the room and Tony stopped as if he'd been enlightened with an idea, "So you're the archer dude everyone's on about?"

"I shoot yes…" Clint said slightly irritated, Tony hadn't done anything he was just an irritating guy, "What about you, your rich, a regular round here, but not an agent…"

"No, Sherlock, allow me to give you the proper introduction." He smiled and Clint's face remained unimpressed, "Mr Tony Stark, Iron Man, regular good guy and super hero billionaire." He announced with a large bow.

"Not modest then." Clint scoffed.

"Why not. I bet you've got stuff to be modest about!" Tony teased, sitting on the edge of Clint's bed.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Clint whispered, looking down deeply.

"Oh, go on." Tony encouraged.

"No!" Clint screamed kicking out his legs so Tony was pushed off the bed, "I don't want to talk, get it?!" He stood up out of bed, leaning slightly on his injured side. With a cold stare Clint walked out and Tony swore to himself leaping up and chasing out after him.

"Tony?" Coulson voice came from behind him as he looked after Clint, he hissed in stupidity and turned a cool, yet fake smile plastered across his face, "Coulson!"

"Tony, don't play that with me. Where's Clint? What did you say to him?"

"Nothing." Coulson looked at Tony with a stare meant for a lying child.

"Tony?"

"Ok, he flipped and left. God, your right he does have a nasty shot." Tony grimaced rubbing the bruise forming on his thigh, "What did he do?" Coulson crossed his arms.

"Kicked me." Tony chaffed at his lips,

"You ok?"

"I'm Iron man." Tony smirked and set off again closely followed by Coulson, "where shall we look?"

"He doesn't know the carrier, so? Ask around." Coulson stopped a passing nurse, "Excuse me; Nurse have you seen a boy, short blond hair." She looked blankly back, slightly sympathetically she shook her head.

"Any luck?" Coulson asked hopefully as he approached a belated looking Tony.

"No." Tony huffed, "I don't know where he would be?"

Clint sighed, he shifted in his hiding place and stilled once more deep in thought. He sucked in the dry dust air in the ventilation system and desperately held back tears. Leaning back on the cool metal Clint closed his eyes, just imagining the smiling faces of George, Woody and Rich, but they soon turned. Dead eyes, staring. Glassy, lifeless. Clint's eyes flashed open as he let out a sob, _Dead, because of me, I deserve pain. _Clint tore at his shirt scratching viscously at the bandages encaging his side in a messy web. Yet, he simple didn't have the strength or will to remove them. Taking his mind off the tingling on his side, he began to crawl. He stopped hearing familiar voices,

"Tony, your can be such an idiot; he's delicate." Coulson's voice was strong as ever.

"Yeah, but he's bloody dangerous." Tony retorted.

There it was again, _Dangerous, I'm a danger. _

"Ok, but with training…" Coulson suggested.

"He'd fly through physical training I'd give you that, but psyche, team work, education; maybe not. I've seen the file." Tony added and Coulson grunted a reply, "I'm my eyes, he's nothing more than a runaway, who happens to have a good aim." Clint felt anger bubble up once more and he pounded at the side of the vent and Tony and Coulson's conversation grounded to a halt, "Tony, could you bring in a suit, J.A.R.V.I.S may be able to help us."

"Ah, well J only comes out for special occasions." Clint's brow furrowed with confusion.

"Tony, it's J.A.R.V.I.S or Fury, you decide?"

"Fair enough, see you outside, give me half an hour." Tony's footfalls disappeared and Coulson sighed, "Clint… I know your in the vents and you probably heard all of that, come out when your ready."

_**End Of Chapter**_

Short little chapter about what Tony and Coulson really think of Clint.

Is it just me or does anyone else really want J.A.R.V.I.S?


	18. Chapter 18

**Life****'****s Aim**

Heyy I'm back, had concert stuff all week, but it went well! OMG CAPTIN AMERICA; WINTER SHOILDER IS AMAZING!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.I.E.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 28th March 2014

**Chapter 18**

**Baby Steps**

Clint cursed himself as he heard Coulson leave -could he not just be in peace? He decide to travel further in to the vents, shuffling awkwardly with his injures. Soon the burning pain became too much and Clint stopped, tearing off his bandages and lowering the healing burns on to the cool metal, he vocally breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed leaning back and letting his lids droop.

Clint jerked. He'd nodded off for a second then, shaking his head wearily Clint decided to move on. Silently as was possible he carried on crawling through the system thanking his small stature. A buzz of adventure rose with in him when he found the exit route to another building, pulling himself up on to the new level Clint continued. But then his steps became to loud,

"What's that?" A voice drifted from below.

"Vents…" A female voice hissed, her voice tinged with a Russian accent.

"You don't think there's anyone in there?" The man replied.

"Calm it, Cap." The woman laughed, "Come on, we're late." Clint sighed as the foot steps disappeared. Listening to there direction Clint followed, slightly intrigued.

He carried on crawling until he heard three voice, two recognisable below him. Taking another tentative step, Clint let out a loud curse as the panel beneath his feet gave way and he slipped through the vent.

Coughing and heaving Clint landed in a heap on the floor; moaning and letting out as small sob as his side and arm protested with pain. He cracked open his lids slowly, careful of the new bright room. "Shit!" he muttered clamping them shut again and shuffling slowly, feeling the wall behind his back he lent back slightly. He let out another groan as he felt a hand on his thigh and another o his chest holding him down. He struggled against it, but to no avail; it was strong, unnaturally so and Clint simply didn't have the energy to fight it. Suddenly the hand on his chest moved as another dusty cough racked his thin frame and Clint shot up in to a sitting position ready to strike his attacker. However before his fist could meet flesh it was grabbed tightly and lowered to the ground. Then came the voices muffled at first, then he began to identify them. "Careful, Cap. What was he doing in the vents?" The Russian - Clint deduced as she spoke again, "Who is he?"

"I don't know. Just hold him a moment for me whilst I…" The man trailed off as another slightly Jamaican American accent filled the room, loud with anger, "What the hell! Steve, who is this?"

"I don't know, sir." He replied and Clint attempted to open his eyes once more as he felt two hands hold him down, smaller but not as strong and Clint pushed against them. "Stay still lad." The man started, pushing his chin up. Clint chocked a cough and between splutters growled, "Get off me."

"No, stay still." The woman said, Clint couldn't quite make her out with his dust filled eyes, but he could see a barrage of vibrant red hair, "Are you hurt?"

"No." Clint growled, "Let me up." He spluttered a cough once more.

"Ok, careful though." The man sighed and placed a hand on his back, Clint hissed, brushing it off his burns, "Sorry." The man mumbled confused. As Clint began to see again he noticed a concerned look spread across the woman's face, "You said you weren't injured."

"And I'm not." Clint yelped pushing himself up, that was when he caught sight of the other man staring at him coldly a file in his hands. Clint wavered slightly, dizzy on his feet. Then the man spoke, "Careful, Rogers. Left abdo and arm burns. My Barton, trust you to drop in on your own meeting." He laughed coolly and Clint scowled.

"What!?"

"This meeting Mr Barton was regarding you. Nice of you to drop by though. Oh, and I believe Coulson is looking for you."

"Meetings about me! What the hell!" Clint howled leaping foreword and snatching the file off the man. He flicked through it before throwing it with all his might at the door, just before it opened and Coulson appeared at the door. With a feral growl Clint leapt foreword wildly, "You can't do that!" He grabbed the mans arm, but the viscous, blind attack was stopped as Coulson leapt between them and the man and woman grabbed Clint back. Coulson took him off them and bustled him out of the room, "I said come out when you were ready, not in to a confidential meeting.£ Coulson smiled slightly and Clint only seethed in wild anger,

"Who the hell does he think he is!?"

"That Clint, is Director Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint froze cursing his anger, Coulson could only smile, "Ok, back to medical with you."

"I'm fine." Clint huffed, seeing clearly now.

"Just, lets just get those bandages re-done." Coulson suggested.

"They are fine." Clint muttered shaking the dust and mess from his hair. Then the office door swung open and the man from earlier appeared, "Is he okay?" He asked Coulson.

"I'M FINE!" Clint moaned agitated!

"Steve." The man offered his hand, "And I know who you are." Clint huffed and groan with annoyance and walked away briskly. Alone was that too much to ask!

_**End Of Chapter**_

New characters! Yay! I'm pretty sure you can guess who they are, am I right?


	19. Chapter 19

**Life****'****s Aim**

I'm so sorry for being away so long - had a few exams and a lot of homework, but half term now! I LOVE LEO FITZ!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.I.E.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 4th April 2014

**Chapter 19**

**Taking Flight **

Clint followed Coulson silently, taking in every entrance exit and route he passed. He watched intently as people passed, judging their position and rank in the organisation. When Coulson came to a stop Clint almost walked in to his back; but Coulson turned and began a speech, "Clint. Welcome to training. It's out of hours at the moment, but you and a few others are cleared to use it. You have general gym equipment, climbing wall, target range, stamina training. And so on. You can spend a few hours in here whilst I do your paperwork."

Clint peered around the room, there was many exits and few people were in the gym area chatting avidly. Smiling Coulson watched as Clint nodded and headed straight to the shooting range at the back of the room.

"Clint!" Clint visibly huffed as he heard a familiar childish voice. He decided to ignore Tony completely, picking up the bow from the weapons table and attaching the string with skilled, nimble fingers. "You gonna shoot?" Tony was suddenly right behind him and Clint had the urge to give him a fist to the face, but he restrained with a grunt. "You have to meet the others."

"No. I don't." Clint said bluntly testing the string before walking over to the range grabbing a handful of arrows. "Yes you do!" Tony laughed. Clint huffed a sigh as Tony sped away. He turned to the board and shot two consecutive arrows before twisting the bow 90 degrees and shooting another two - all four hitting dead centre.

"Clint. I back and I brought the others." Tony's voice vibrated in his ear as he let of another arrow, not even turning his attention from the board, "Yes." He replied.

"Ok. Clint this is Steve Rogers. THE Cap…"

"captain America?" Clint sighed, "Yes I know." He grumbled setting out another arrow.

"We've met." Steve laughed.

"Right, has he met Tash?" Tony said brashly as another thud indicated a perfect shot from Clint. "Yes… but not personally." Steve said in reply.

"We know each other well enough." Clint didn't even need to look to recognise the Russian.

"Do we…" Clint grumbled, "I think you know about me."

"Why would you say that?" She said defensively and Clint turned to face her bow still focused on the target, "Well, the whole meeting about me, that good enough?" Clint tightened the string irritably. "I guess, but…" The woman muttered.

"So you, you're an agent obviously, can't be much older then me." Clint tightened the string further, "clearly."

"Two years, if you must know. Natasha Romanoff." She announced herself.

"Like I care!" Clint bellowed which was eerily followed by a thud of arrow hitting target.

"Nice shot." Natasha said coolly.

"Thanks." Clint replied in mock admiration, dumping his bow down and walking over to the climbing wall.

Blocking out the chatter that had erupted from the small group Clint scrambled up the climbing wall, throwing aside the equipment. When he reached to top, he sprang youthfully on to the metal barriers and heaved himself in to the rafters where he sat silently listening to his own heartbeat thudding in his ears. The others hadn't really noticed he was gone.

And he sat for as long as he could remember just thinking, enjoying his own company. That's when Coulson appeared at the door, immediately greeting Tony as striking a conversation with him, which Clint assumed was about him when Tony threw his hand in his direction and Coulson followed his path up to the roof with a confused yet astounded glare. Clint smirked to himself when Coulson stood at the wall calling up to him, at first Clint pretended not to notice. It didn't last long, Natasha had skilfully sped up to where he was and Clint immediately descended - not wanting a conversation with the spiky Russian.

"You not hungry?" Coulson asked a silent Clint as he absent mindedly spun his fork in the pasta dish Coulson had placed before him. Clint looked up blankly, "Not exactly."

"Clint, you have hardly eaten anything these past few days. Not since you came out of the hospital wing last week." Coulson said worry etched in his voice.

"I'm not hungry." Clint persisted leaning back in to his seat.

"Made any friends?" Coulson pried.

"What?"

"Well, from your classes. I believe you in quite a large group."

"They all have their own friends. I'm fine on my own. I always get dumped with that geeky Scottish kid." Clint huffed, "And he just makes me feel so stupid, he's what 18?"

"If your referring to who I think you are he's 17 and the brightest technician I know. Don't tell Tony that though." Clint smirked, "He was one of our youngest graduates from his last placement, just here temporarily. Do you get on?"

"What? No not really… He's always hanging with that Simmons girl." Clint yawned and slumped further in to his chair.

"How have you been sleeping?" Coulson said folding his arms.

"Fine! You don't have to father me, Coulson. Sir!" Clint growled irritated.

"I'm not Clint. I'm just worried about…"

"Me! Well get over it cos I'm fine!" Clint growled leaning in threateningly before storming out leaving a belated Coulson and an untouched pasta dish.

_**End Of Chapter**_

I promise to write more next time - which will be soon. This story is nearly over now! And I can't promise Fitz and Simmons won't pop up again. If you don't watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fitz and Simmons are like the Tony of the team, they are technically geniuses and defiantly have something for each other! They are the youngest graduates from their section of S.H.I.E.L.D to date and went through classes together as 'close friends'.


	20. Chapter 20

**Life****'****s Aim**

So yeah, this is the end my friends this may be quite a long chapter. I was umming and ahing over what do to a drafted it hundreds of times but here it is!

**ATTENTION!**

MY BEST FRIEND HAD PUBLISHED HER FIRST EVER BOOK!

IT IS CALLED **'****FIFTEEN****'**BY **'****ALICE BERESFORD****'**AND CAN BE FOUND ON THE **AMAZON EBOOK STORE **FOR ONLY **99P!**

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK, READ THE SAMPLE. I THINK IT'S AN AMAZING BOOK AND I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

IT'S ABOUT WORLD WAR FOUR AND FOLLOWS DEVON AND KAYA IN THERE EPIC JOURNEY TO ESCAPE THE ARMY RECRUITMENT OFFICERS AND MAKE IT TO LANDS END.

PLEASE HAVE A LOOK!

Summary: This will follow Clint from his fall out with Barney, follow him in to the army and in to service; through fights, friendship and a lot of pain. Before Phil Coulson arrives on scene directed by Nick Fury to, 'Bring the reckless idiot in before he kills anyone else!'. How will Clint react? How does he take to his new life in S.H.I.E.L.D? And how will he get on with the Avengers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, it's characters or it's general plots.

Warning: Language

This was written: 10th April 2014

**Chapter 20**

**Lives Aim Is True**

"Where is he?" Fury demanded.

"He collapsed in training, sir." Phil looked down at his feet ashamed.

"Only that boy could miss his own mission briefing." Fury huffed slumping in to his chair, "Heard anything from the others?"

"No sir. They have arrived in Russia have found next to nothing. She has literally vanished."

"Red room. Right under our noses!" Fury hissed grudgingly, "Ok, then thank you Agent Coulson. I think we need to get a better team looking; send out Stark and Rogers."

"Sir." Coulson bowed his head before stepping out of the room and dialling Starks number. He brief him quickly on the mission, which didn't take long the Red Room spy was big gossip news around S.H.I.E.L.D at present. Shoving his mobile back in his jacket Phil turned down to the all too familiar medical ward. Skirting between nurses and flushed looking doctors he made his way to Clint's bedside. He was almost pleased to see two figure in the room with him. "Clint would you like to introduce me to your friends?" Coulson smiled fondly even though he knew the two agents talking to Clint.

"Coulson, sir." The man smiled.

"You know them?" Clint asked pushing himself up, Coulson was glad to see his strength returned, though he was still awfully pale, "And is what they are telling me true?"

"I'm afraid so and yes these two are my new tech geeks." Coulson smiled at the pair.

"So she was really undercover working for Red Room?" Clint pushed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so; but we have Stark and Cap leaving now for Russia." Clint nodded and the two agents gave their goodbyes before leaving the room. Phil called out after them, "Oh and Ward wants to see you!" Clint couldn't help but smile, "I told you you'd get along with FitzSimmons!" Phil smiled like a father would to a son.

"Yeah, they are alright." Clint turned his head.

"How are you?" Phil tried.

"Bored." Clint huffed a reply, "You won't tell anyone what happened right?"

"Clint I can't make promises like that…"

_Clint hammered at the punch bag, it's repetitive groan increasing against it's screeching metal restraint. Beads of sweat patched his forehead and he was breathing heavily, yet he remained focused. "Clint, come on now." _

_Clint ignored the sound to enclosed in his memories. "Clint, it was your second mission, give yourself a break. Your tired and weak, plus you haven't eaten in days; you've got to rest. And don't punish yourself over what happened those men appeared from nowhere, we couldn't expect you to hold them off and keep Richard's safe as well." Phil sighed sympathetically._

"_He shouldn't have died!" Clint howled slamming one finally punch to the bag, "I should be dead, I was my job to protect him!" Phil approached cautiously, muttering coolly to the young agent, "No Clint, there was nothing you could do…"_

"_I could have protected him!" Clint seethed._

"_No. You couldn't have, damn Clint I would've struggled to get out of there alive; there isn't a scratch on you." Phil sighed again, 'maybe not physically' he added to himself. _

"_He should have got out of there not me…" Clint insisted a sob erupting and tears brimming his eyes._

"_No Clint. You know what?" Phil lowered to Clint who had fallen to his knees, "You are an amazing marksman, the best, you have to think of life like that. When you get injured or hurt or upset your aim wavers. Now at that point many would miss that target, but you know through all that unsteadiness Clint your aim is still true. With you Clint, you fight through and I believe no matter what happens you life's aim will hit true, as always, and you will do something amazing." Clint looked across at Coulson and smiled, finally he understood and with a deep throaty cough he gave up and slumped in to the tempting darkness against Coulson. _

"We've found her!" Fury's head appeared at Clint's door and Phil snapped out of his silent daydream. Clint immediately spun his legs across to bed and planted them on the floor.

"Ok, sir. Where are Stark and Rogers headed." Coulson asked.

"They are still on course to Russia, we lost comms with them, Stark flew to high as per usual and we can't get hold of them."

"I'll go." Clint whispered at first but them spoke again out loud, Coulson looked deeply at him and Fury fixed him with a stern stare, "Are you recovered Barton?"

"I'm fine Sir." Clint ensured standing.

"Clint, you do understand what this mission requires you to do?" Phil asked slightly concerned as Clint pulled on his boots.

"Yes, sir." Clint ensure clasping his bow with was at the foot of his bed, "I understand and I want to do it. I've dealt with death before, sir and it's my job."

"Spoken like a true agent Barton." Fury nodded and looked at him deeply, "I understand you met once before though."

"Only briefly, we haven't spoken since." Clint pressed standing to his full height.

"Remember do not get attached to this. Coulson will see you off there is a jet leaving out front in five minutes." Fury finalised walking out taking a call as he left.

"Oh Clint are you sure you can do this." Coulson wavered as they approached to jet, "You've only just recovered and…"

"I'm fine." Clint assured shifting his bag on to his back.

"Ok just remember, make the right decisions."

"No pressure then." Clint smirked as Coulson stopped at the foot of the jets ramp.

"I know I can trust you to make the right call. Be safe." Coulson said a hint of worry in his voice he watched the boy fondly up the ramp.

"I'm always safe!" Clint laughed with mock offensive.

"Clint seriously do what you think it right." Phil repeated.

"Of course. God you sound like my brother!" He laughed again.

"More like a friend I hope!" Coulson suggested and Clint smiled with a stern nod before turning up the ramp he reached the top before he stopped and turned back to Coulson with a smile, "By the way where am I headed?" Phil smiled at the boy, he was like a son to him.

"Your life's aim I hope!" Coulson replied wittingly.

"Seriously?" Clint laughed aloud and Coulson smiled it had been a long time possibly the first that pure happy laugh had spread it's way across the damaged boys face.

"Budapest… You going to Budapest to kill the Black Widow…"

_**End Of Chapter**_

It's over. I had to link the events! I hope you liked it! I hope I kept them all in character and I couldn't resist adding FitzSimmons to the mix. I know it's not entirely accurate, but I believe everything it back on track now! Goodbye! And thank you for your loyalty!


End file.
